


Corruption

by Synnerxx



Series: The Games We Play [4]
Category: Megadeth, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bruises, Cock Rings, Gags, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Possessive Behavior, Implied/Referenced Twincest, Knifeplay, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Teasing, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave uses Jonathan to get back at Drew for being so possessive over Jonathan. (Originally published in June of '15 on my tumblr, so if you've read it before, that's why.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> basically just assume that everything i write is now for raven. or at least influenced by her. or it's her fault. 'cause it probably is. lol. follows right after "pink (liquor, liquor) lips". what dave and jonathan get up to. read the tags.

Jonathan is panting, staring up at Dave with wide eyes, as Dave smirks down at him, trailing a finger down the center of Jonathan’s bare chest.

“Look at you. So pretty. So chained up.” Dave reaches up and tugs at the chain in between the cuffs, rattling it against the headboard.

Jonathan whimpers, knowing better than to speak. Dave’s straddling him, holding himself up above Jonathan, so that he’s barely touching him, teasing. Jonathan desperately wants to arch up and grind himself against Dave, but he’s already figured out that that isn’t a good idea. At least not until Dave gives him permission.

Dave pinches one of Jonathan’s nipples sharply, grinning at Jonathan sharp inhale. “All mine to play with. I like it. And Drew said you wouldn’t like it.”

Jonathan’s sure Drew isn’t happy about this, but he’s not complaining. Dave’s hot and Jonathan’s not going to lie. He’s always been drawn to those people that give off that aura of dominance. The kind that could make him submit to them with just a glance and snap of their fingers. Dave definitely fits the bill for that.

Dave braces one hand on Jonathan’s chest and leans down to kiss him roughly, more teeth than lips and tongue, but Jonathan’s okay with that, moans into Dave’s mouth and whimpers when Dave breaks the kiss with a sharp bite to his lower lip.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” Dave hums to himself, watching Jonathan struggle to hold himself still underneath Dave.

“Any ideas, sweetheart? You can speak.” Dave says, flashing Jonathan a wicked grin.

“You could fuck me.” The words slip out of Jonathan’s mouth before he can stop them and he blushes, the red staining down his neck and chest, Dave watching in amusement.

“I’ve never seen someone blush so much. It’s kind of hot.” Dave smirks.

Jonathan squirms underneath him, tugging restlessly at the handcuffs. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Really now?” Dave tilts his head, copper curls falling over one shoulder.

“Please?” Jonathan asks, pushing his hips up and grinding against Dave.

“But I want to have a little fun first. Who knows when that possessive twin of yours will let me have another chance?” Dave lifts himself up and off of Jonathan, ignoring his whine of displeasure. He gets off the bed and walks over to his bag, rummaging through it for a moment before coming back with a few things.

Jonathan eyes the nipple clamps dangling from Dave’s fingers for a moment as Dave drops the other things down onto the bed. Jonathan tries to crane his neck and get a peek at what they are, but he can’t. Dave is leaning over him and attaching the clamps, tightening them until he hisses and tenses up. Dave pauses and waits until Jonathan is relaxed again and then tightens them a little more.

Jonathan moans, straining against the handcuffs. Dave smirks and shifts further down on the bed, tugging at the waistband of Jonathan’s boxer-briefs. He pulls them off of Jonathan as Jonathan raises his hips to help Dave get them off. He gasps when Dave’s fingers wrap around his cock and stroke him a few times, thumb brushing teasingly over the head of his cock. Dave reaches up and attaches another chain to the nipple clamps and then slides something onto Jonathan’s cock.

Dave plucks the chain between Jonathan’s nipples and cock and Jonathan gasps, a hot burst of pain that bleeds slowly into pleasure making him tug harder at the handcuffs holding him in place.

“Did you just put a cock ring on me?” Jonathan asks, straining his neck to look down the length of his own body.

“Yes. I want this to last. Now, no more talking.” Dave picks up something else from his pile of toys.

He holds the ball gag in front of Jonathan. “If things get too much for you while this is on, just snap your fingers and we’ll stop.”

Jonathan gives him a surprised look.

Dave rolls his eyes. “I’m a bastard, but I’m not into forcing people into things they don’t want, especially during sex.”

Jonathan nods and Dave studies him for a moment before leaning forward and putting the gag on, adjusting it to make sure it wasn’t stretching Jonathan’s mouth to the point of pain too quickly. He picks up a black scarf and holds it up. “Blindfold?”

Jonathan nods his consent and Dave smirks. “Kinky fuck, aren’t you?”

Jonathan raises his eyebrow and nods at Dave.

Dave snickers. “Yeah, yeah. I’m one to talk.”

He put the blindfold on, careful not to make it too tight, but enough so that Jonathan can’t see at all. He shifts down to the end of the bed and picks up a candle, digging his lighter out his jeans pocket. He lights the candle and holds it over Jonathan’s belly, unable to resist the tiny bit of chub there. The wax drips off of the candle and hits Jonathan’s skin, the black of the wax looking even darker against the pale skin.

Jonathan groans, muffled by the gag. Dave drips more wax onto him, avoiding the chains linking the cock ring to the nipple clamps as he goes. He flicks the chains and Jonathan arches up, another moan slipping out of him as his cock twitches, leaving a smear of precome on a bit of wax. Dave moves farther down, letting the wax puddle in the curves of Jonathan’s hips and drop down onto the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Jonathan squirms, skin flushed, turned on and aching for something more. Not being able to see and anticipate the next wave of pleasure or pain makes for a heightened experience and Jonathan’s left so hard and aching that he’s sure his dick is going to explode inside the cock ring.

Once the candle has melted down enough, Dave tosses it into the trash can in the corner of the room and leans over to the nightstand, picking up his pair leather gloves that he got just for this session. He slips them on, smirking at the feel of the cool leather as he flexes his fingers inside of them. He picks up his switchblade from the nightstand as well, flicking it open.

“Be very still.” Dave warns Jonathan before presses the tip of the blade against Jonathan’s skin.

Jonathan inhales sharply as the cold press of steel, but holds himself still and tense as Dave slowly scrapes the wax off of him with the knife. He’s not entirely sure what Dave’s using on him since he can’t see it, but it feels cold and sharp, much like the man using it on him. Dave’s careful and he doesn’t cut Jonathan, but the sensation and threat of danger turns Jonathan on even more. Dave flicks the chains of the clamps and cock ring with the point of the blade and Jonathan whines, straining upwards, desperate for friction.

Once the wax is gone, Dave throwing it into the trash, he settles in between Jonathan’s legs, sitting on his knees. He grips Jonathan’s thighs, leather smooth and cool on Jonathan’s skin, and spreads them even farther apart. He rubs one finger along the head of Jonathan’s cock and Jonathan moans, thrusting his hips up into the touch. Dave chuckles darkly, sliding his hands up Jonathan’s thighs and grabbing his hips.

He strokes his fingers over the reddened skin, smirking as Jonathan whines behind the gag, sensitive. The leather glides over Jonathan’s skin and he arches into the touch, needy and desperate. “God, you’re just so responsive.” Dave purrs, tugging at the chain on Jonathan’s belly, watching with dark eyes as Jonathan pushes his chest upwards, trying to get a little relief as he whimpers behind the gag.

Dave lets go of the chain and Jonathan sags back down onto the bed, sighing heavily through his nose. “I wanna hear all the pretty noises you’re making.” He reaches up and unclasps the gag, taking it out of Jonathan’s mouth and dropping it off the side of the bed to be dealt with later. He leans forward and kisses Jonathan roughly, pushing his tongue deep into Jonathan’s mouth, hands curling around the side of Jonathan’s rib cage.

Jonathan pulls at the handcuffs, wanting to tangle his hands in Dave’s hair and tug at it, but he’s held in place and he lets out a noise of frustration, jerking harder at the cuffs as Dave kisses him roughly.

Dave breaks the kiss and smirks down at Jonathan, even though Jonathan can’t see him. “You want me to uncuff you, sweetheart?”

Jonathan nods, unsure if he’s allowed to speak.

“What’s the magic word?” Dave asks, trailing gentle fingertips up and down Jonathan’s arms.

Jonathan shivers at the light tough. “Please?”

Dave pulls the chain again, making Jonathan whine, teeth sinking into his bottom lip in pain. “Please what?”

“Please, Sir!” Jonathan cries out as Dave keeps tugging on the chain.

“Good boy.” Dave lets go of the chain and Jonathan gasps, panting harshly. Dave reaches up and unlocks the handcuffs, letting Jonathan slide his wrists out of them. He also takes off the blindfold as well, watching as Jonathan squints and blinks in the dim light of the hotel room.

Jonathan reaches up and tangles his fingers in Dave’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss. Dave allows it, nipping sharply at Jonathan’s bottom lip in warning though. Jonathan moans into his mouth, nails scraping against Dave’s scalp. Dave bites Jonathan’s lip, breaking the kiss and pulling away from him.

“Get up on your hands and knees.” Dave commands, shifting away from Jonathan, so he has the room to move.

Jonathan does what he’s told, getting into the position Dave wants. Dave picks up the bottle of lube from the end of the bed and shifts behind Jonathan, squeezing his cock through his jeans and hissing between his clenched teeth. He reaches out and lands a harsh smack on Jonathan’s ass. “I really want to just fuck you into the mattress right now, but I think we can play a little longer, hmm?”

“Yes Sir.” Jonathan tenses at the blow, words coming out higher than he means for them to.

“Good boy. You catch on quick. I like that.” Dave grins wickedly, tossing his hair over his shoulder with a flick of his head. He drops the bottle of lube down on the bed next to him and reaches out with both hands, still wearing the leather gloves, and squeezes Jonathan’s ass as hard as he can before letting go.

Jonathan moans, head dropping down between his arms as he struggles to hold himself up. His cock throbs between his legs, the cock ring pressing against him. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take.

Dave lifts one hand and smacks Jonathan’s ass again, watching the red mark bloom on the pale skin. He smirks when Jonathan whimpers quietly, shaking as he tries not to collapse onto the bed, not wanting to put any weight on his nipples or cock right now. He lands another blow, the leather making a delicious sound against Jonathan’s skin.

The burn of Dave’s hand landing on him sinks deep into his skin, stinging his nerves, and making him even harder. He cries out when Dave brings his hand down several more times in quick succession, switching between cheeks, the red spreading out over Jonathan’s skin. Jonathan falls down to his elbows, unable to hold himself up anymore.

Dave strokes over the abused skin gently, imagining the heat coming from the reddened skin through his gloves. Jonathan is trembling, gasping for breath, soft whimpers leaving his mouth every now and then.

“You ready for something else, sweetheart?” Dave asks, caressing Jonathan’s ass.

“Please, Sir.” Jonathan manages to force out from between clenched teeth.

Dave smirks and gets off the bed, wriggling out of his jeans, and climbing back up behind Jonathan. He strokes his cock briefly, moaning at the feel of leather around his cock. He squeezes the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm before picking up the lube and pouring a generous amount in his hands. He’ll have to throw these gloves out, but it’s not like he doesn’t have more.

He presses two fingers against Jonathan’s hole, barely pushing inside of him, using his other hand to spread him open. “Come on, sweetheart. Fuck yourself for me.”

Jonathan shivers and rocks back slowly into Dave, easing himself onto his fingers. It’s an interesting sensation, the leather gloves different from anything else he’s ever had inside of him, but it feels good, so he keeps going. He shifts slightly and moans when Dave’s fingers brush against his sweet spot. Soon he has a rhythm going, rocking back and forth, fucking himself on Dave’s fingers, hitting his sweet spot on every thrust. Just when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, Dave pulls his fingers out of him roughly, making Jonathan groan, forehead pressing against the sheets.

Dave slicks his cock up with whatever lube is left on the gloves, one hand gripping Jonathan’s hip as he lines himself up. He rubs the head of his cock against Jonathan’s hole, teasing him. Jonathan whines, pressing back against Dave and Dave laughs, a dark sound that sends shivers up Jonathan’s spine.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” Dave demands, rubbing his cock against Jonathan.

“F-Fuck me, please, Sir.” Jonathan gasps out.

Dave laughs again and thrusts into Jonathan with one smooth roll of his hips, pushing all the way inside of him without warning. Jonathan buries his face in the sheets, muffling his scream of pleasure. His cock pulses between his thighs and his nipples ache something fierce and he feels like he’s going come undone. He can’t take much more of this sweet torture.

Dave grips Jonathan’s hips tightly as he sets up a punishing pace, thrusting hard and fast into Jonathan, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Jonathan’s howling into the bed, face pressed tightly into the sheets, fisting them in his hands, knuckles white with the pressure. Dave groans, slamming into Jonathan even harder, leaving bruises on his hips. Dave can already feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, blood turning to liquid fire in his veins. He fucks into Jonathan a few more times before snapping his hips forward and stilling, burying himself deep inside of Jonathan and coming hard. He gives a few more shaky thrusts into Jonathan before pulling out of him.

Jonathan whimpers when Dave shifts, pushing him over onto his back and taking off the nipple clamps. Jonathan gasps, head tossed back against the pillows as Dave peels off his gloves and gently massages the aching nubs until the blood rushes back into them, leaving them sensitive. Jonathan pants, looking up at Dave through heavy lidded eyes, the green of his irises completely taken over by the black of his blown pupil.

“You wanna come, sweetheart?” Dave asks softly, pressing kisses to the side of Jonathan’s neck.

“P-Please let me come, Sir.” Jonathan asks, weak fingers tangling in Dave’s hair.

“I think you’ve earned it.” Dave slips down Jonathan’s body, kissing and biting down his chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into Jonathan’s belly button.

He takes the cock ring off of Jonathan and Jonathan groans in relief, hands tightening in Dave’s hair as Dave sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth, looking up at Jonathan with wicked eyes. He knows it isn’t going to last long with how much Jonathan’s worked up and he’s right. A few more sucks and Jonathan’s coming hard in his mouth, hips jerking up before Dave can push them back down.

Dave pulls off of Jonathan’s cock with a slurp, swallowing his mouthful before moving up to kiss Jonathan. This one is a lot less rough than all the other ones they’ve shared. Jonathan lets go of Dave’s hair, arms falling to the bed.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Dave asks, sucking a mark on Jonathan’s collarbone.

“I’m not sure I’m alive.” Jonathan admits, still shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Dave snickers, moving slightly to make a matching mark on the other side of Jonathan’s collarbone. “You’re definitely alive.”

Jonathan starts pushing himself up, wincing slightly as he moves.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dave asks, frowning at Jonathan.

“Back to my room. Drew’s not going to be happy that this happened. I don’t need to piss him off even more.” Jonathan gestures between the two of them.

Dave tosses an arm around Jonathan’s waist, dragging him back down into bed, kissing him deeply. “Call it my payback to your brother. Stay.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Jonathan protests.

“Probably not, but I like pissing Drew off, so do it anyway.” Dave smirks, working his way under the blankets and pulling Jonathan with him.

Jonathan frowns, but curls up under the covers, facing Dave as Dave turns the lamp off and curls a hand in Jonathan’s hair, pulling him into another kiss.

Jonathan’s sure this isn’t going to end well, but he settles down, the warm weight of Dave’s arm holding him in place as he falls asleep quickly, exhausted from the session.

He’ll have to face Drew’s wrath in the morning, but at least he won’t be the only one.


End file.
